Historia del aburrimiento
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto notaba que algo raro estaba pasando pero nadie le decia lo que era, y al final nada es lo que pararece o si. se que es un pesimo summary pero lean y dejen reviews.


De todas las historias que he escrito de verdad esta la más loca, mala, mejor dicho creo que es la peor, pero aun así decidí postearla por que ya estaba escrita. En resumen esta historia es mejor ejemplo de los efectos del aburrimiento.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día muy, muy, muy aburrido. Las calles estaban deshabitadas, no se veía a nadie por allí, definitivamente no era un día normal.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- se preguntaba Naruto, el cual caminaba por las calles desiertas.

El estaba un poco frustrado, por que no pudo comer ramén, ya que la tienda estaba cerrada por reparaciones.

Entonces decidió ir a buscar a Sasuke, para ver si el podía explicarle lo que pasaba.

Naruto llega a donde Sasuke y cuando lo ve rápidamente le pregunta:

-Sasuke ¿Tú sabes lo que esta pasando en Konohoa?-

-Naruto, no se de que hablas.- le dijo Sasuke.

-No es cierto, aquí esta pasando algo, por que ni siquiera he podido comer ramén.- le dijo Naruto.

Sasuke al escucharlo solo lo miro y pensó "como ese baka solo pude pensar en comer ramén."

Naruto al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no dejaba de ser el mismo chico que no le interesa lo que a los demás le pasara decidió ir a buscar a Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- le grita Naruto cuando lo ve.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- le pregunta este sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Quiero saber lo que pasa en Konohoa?- le pregunta Naruto.

-Nada Naruto, hoy es un día normal y corriente como todos los demás.- le dice su sensei tranquilamente.

Naruto cada vez se preocupaba mas, ya que al parecer ni Sasuke, ni su sensei se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Entonces se fue a buscar a Kiba y a Shino.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- decía mientras caminaba buscando a Kiba y a Shino.

-Hey, Kiba, Shino.- le dijo Naruto cuando los vio.

-Hola Naruto.- le saluda Kiba.

Shino como siempre lo ignoro.

-¡¿Ustedes saben lo que esta pasando?!- le pregunta Naruto gritando.

-Cálmate Naruto, aquí no sucede nada.- le dijo Kiba mirándolo un poco extrañado.

-No puede ser que no se den cuenta, hoy no es un día normal, es que no pueden entenderlo.- termino de decir Naruto muy alterado.

Kiba y Shino solo lo miraron y luego decidieron irse para otro lado.

-No importa, yo voy a encontrar a alguien que se de cuenta de lo que pasa.-dijo él.

Naruto estaba decidido a buscar a alguien que si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Hinata!- le grita Naruto a la chica cuando la ve.

-¿Si, Naruto-kun?- le respondió ella.

-¡Por favor dime que tú si sabes lo que esta pasando hoy!- le grito Naruto a Hinata.

La chica se asusto tanto por la actitud de Naruto que se desmayo.

-No puede ser la mate.- dijo Naruto.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan.- le decía Naruto tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Cuando por fin Hinata logra levantarse lo mira un poco raro y sale corriendo.

-No logro entender a las mujeres.- dijo Naruto al ver como Hinata salía corriendo.

En eso pasaba por allí Lee y Gai, entonces Naruto decidió hablar con ellos.

Naruto fue lo más rápido que pudo donde Lee y Gai.

-Hola Naruto.- le saluda Lee.

-Hola, hola, solo una pregunta¿Ustedes saben lo que esta pasando?- le dijo Naruto a ambos.

Gai lo mira y se empieza a reir.

-No es gracioso, lo único que quiero saber que es lo que pasa hoy.-le dijo Naruto.

-Muchacho creo que has comido demasiado ramén, o teas golpeado mucho la cabeza.- le dijo Gai.

-No estoy loco, yo se muy bien lo que digo.- dijo Naruto, pero el ya se encontraba solo ya que Lee y Gai ya no estaban.

Naruto no podía creer que ellos dos se hubieran ido dejándolo solo. Entonces se fue en nuevamente en busca de alguien, no sabia de quien, pero encontraría a alguien. Mientras caminaba y caminaba vio a Gaara.

-¡Gaara, Gaara!- grito Naruto y se acerco tan rápido a él que casi lo tumba al piso.

-¿Si…?- le pregunta Gaara, que al parecer no le gusto que Naruto casi lo tumbara.

-Solo te tengo que preguntar una cosa¿Tú sabes que es lo que esta pasando hoy en Konohoa?

-Naruto, no pasa nada y si aquí pasara algo, yo no me enteraría, ni siquiera me molestaría en preguntar.- le respondió el.

Naruto comenzó a empujar a Gaara, ya estaba cansado de que nadie le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

De momento todo se volvió negro, Gaara y todo lo que había a su alrededor se desvaneció. Y de pronto él se encontraba tirado en su cama.

-Ah¿Qué paso?- se pregunto.

Entonces se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho eso es lo que quiso creer, de que todo era un sueño. Se levanta ya que tenía hambre y decide ir a comer ramén.

Cuando el va caminando sentía algo raro en el ambiente. Por fin cuando llega al local del ramén, sucede algo que no es muy desconocido para él.

No podía comer ramén, ya que hay un letrero que dice: Cerrado por Reparaciones.

Al ver el letrero se acordó de…

-Nooooooooooooo……………..- grito Naruto.

Fin de la locura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que esta loco y muy malo lo admito, pero aquí esta, aquí lo tienen.

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan y aunque no lo crean esto le sucede a muchos, y de uno de esos casos me inspire para escribir esta locura.

Sayonara para todos.


End file.
